


Underneath the Ground

by caramelcoastal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelcoastal/pseuds/caramelcoastal
Summary: Back when Jack Morrison joined Overwatch, he turned Gabriel's life on its head and forced him to adapt to sharing the limelight. But there's a life in those big blue eyes, and Gabriel began to wonder what he's ever really wanted with himself. In present day, where things are much more dire, Gabriel is supposed to be the one to land the deathblow on Jack. As he snakes his way in and tries to ingrain himself into the newly reformed Overwatch, old and long-forgotten sentiments begin to surface from untapped depths that are he cannot explain. The waters are rough, and the shores are rocky, but Gabriel begins to wonder if he could actually kill the man he once called his love, especially seeing as how Jack seemingly wants to get to that point again.





	

“Listen. I don’t know who the hell you are, but I’m certain you’re not supposed to be here.” Gabriel snapped, blocking the new guy from entering the training room with high-tech junk just lining the seven meter-tall walls. Not that this country bumpkin could understand any of it, Gabe thought to himself but didn’t say out loud.

“I told you; my name is Jack Morrison. I arrived today, and I’m supposed to train in this room with you. Now, if you’d just move aside.” The blonde leaned a bit to the left, craning his neck to see if he could peek at any of the high tech looking gadgets that covered the walls.

Gabriel could smell bullshit from a mile away- and this guy reeked of it. Both figuratively, and literally; the dude smelled like he came from a shitty little farm in some dumb hick state.

“I’ve been training here for the past year with about three other people. Myself, a woman, a dwarf, and a really fuckin’ big guy. Now, you’re certainly not me, I don’t know if you’re a woman, I don’t care to check, and you’re clearly not a dwarf, nor a big fuckin’ guy. So I’m calling you a liar. No way did someone send you to train here with me.” He reached up and placed his hands on the sides of his neck, cracking it. The fresh faced man who called himself Jack physically cringed at the sound. Which, of course, just led him to do it again.

Before he could get to cracking his back, Ana Amari snuck up from behind Gabriel. “Reyes, what are you doing to the new guy?” 

Gabe jumped a bit, not expecting her to come up from behind him like that. God, this woman was like a cat, wasn’t she? “Gonna have to put a bell on you, Amari. I never hear you coming.” He ribbed at her side, grinning like a cheshire. He expected her to at least giggle a little bit. 

She was not amused.

“Doesn’t answer my question. Why won’t you let him in?” Ana asked dryly, and firmly grabbed Gabriel’s forearm to move him out of Jack’s way.

“Wait, he’s seriously supposed to be in here? Why doesn’t anyone tell me this stuff?” He sneered, shifting his eyes over to look at the clearly uncomfortable new recruit. This place was supposed to be specifically for important people, not just any schmuck who can half-aim a gun properly. The thought that some every day schmo who probably couldn’t even do more than fifty push-ups was suddenly allowed to train with him made him sick.

“Because,” she hissed, and put extra emphasis, “you are not in charge Gabriel.” Her eyes shifted over and gave Jack a softer look. “Come on in, Morrison. You’re allowed in here. Gabriel just has an ego the size of a small country, pay no mind to him.” Like a mother hen guiding a dumb lost chick, she herded him in and began to introduce him to the others while Gabriel sat there dumbfounded. He had this deep, deep feeling that everything was about to change, and it was all going to be this stupid blonde’s fault. 

He didn’t hear Ana pull Jack aside and tell him, “Don’t worry about Gabo. He’s something else for sure, but he doesn’t mean any harm. His bark tends to be much worse than his bite. Last week, he saw a clip of a three legged puppy and cried.” If Gabriel had heard her, there would probably be an argument loud enough to wake up someone across the world.

“So,” asked the big guy, who was apparently named Reinhardt, “how do you like it here?” 

Jack smiled, flickering his eyes one last time to Gabe who was shooting him dirty looks from across the room. “Well, I always like to try new, challenging things. Ands this sure does beat Indiana.”


End file.
